The rapid expansion of information service and data processing industries has resulted in a need for computer systems to manage and store large amounts of data. As an example, financial service companies such as banks, mutual fund companies or the like often operate complex data processing systems that require access to many hundreds of gigabytes or even terabytes of data and files stored within high capacity data storage systems. Data storage system developers have responded to these types of data storage requirements by integrating large capacity data storage systems, data communications devices and computer systems into networks called “storage networks” or “storage area networks” (SANs). A storage area network is a collection of data storage systems that are networked with a number of host computer systems that operate as servers to access data stored in the data storage systems on behalf of client computers that request data from the servers.
Conventional storage area network management applications provide conventional graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that enable network managers to graphically manage, control and configure various types of hardware and software resources associated with a corresponding managed storage area network. For example, one conventional network management storage application generates a graphical user interface utilized by a network manager to graphically select, interact with, and manage local of remote devices and associated software processes associated with the storage area network. More specifically, based on use of the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated mouse and corresponding pointer displayed on a viewing screen, a network manager is able to manage hardware and software entities such as file systems, databases, storage devices, peripherals, network data communications devices, etc., associated with the storage area network. Typically, in such network management applications, the network manager selects a displayed icon representing a corresponding managed resource in the network and applies management commands to carry out intended management functions.
As noted above, a storage area network may include a number of hardware devices such as host computers, servers, data communications devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.), network attached storage devices, proxy devices, firewall devices, and so forth that are coupled amongst each other via physical cables. Certain conventional network management applications are designed to provide a network manager with information concerning how these network resources are interrelated. For example, certain network management applications enable a network manager to configure resources in the network to form virtual storage area networks (VSANs).
VSAN technology enables a network manager to define independent logical fabrics in a storage area network based on sets of one or more physical switches. For example, physical storage area network switches in the storage area network, such as those manufactured by Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., USA and other vendors, provide a coupling between host computer systems and corresponding storage systems. The hosts and storage systems couple to switch ports of the physical switches. Based on routing or switching of data in the physical switches, hosts are able to communicate through switch ports of the physical switches to corresponding storage systems and vice versa.
A storage area network administrator (i.e., a person) can operate conventional switch management and configuration software to create a VSAN within the switch that inter-relates or associates a selected set of switch ports coupling certain hosts or certain storage systems in order to isolate those inter-related switch ports (and hence their respectively connected hosts and storage systems) from other components (i.e., other host and storage systems) operating in the storage area network. In other words, a VSAN is a grouping of switch ports that represents a logical storage area network. From the perspective of a physical switch device, each given switch port (in a physical switch) is assigned to only one VSAN. Each VSAN may include two or more switch ports to couple host resources to corresponding storage resources of the storage area network. Thus, each VSAN is completely isolated from the other VSANs and functions as a separate and independent storage area network fabric with its own set of fabric services such as name services, zoning, routing, and so on.